Generally, certain known snow groomers comprise a cutter to manipulate the snow surface and a shovel to move snow masses along ski slopes. When the snow groomer works along a ski slope characterized by particularly steep slopes, the free end of the cable of the winch assembly is fixed to an anchorage, so as to operate the snow groomer with the help of the winch assembly, ensure relatively greater safety and/or prevent the groomer vehicle itself from skidding in case the groomer vehicle loses its grip on the snow surface. If, on the one hand, the winch increases relative safety along steep slopes, handling the cable, on the other hand, can give rise to certain drawbacks, in particular while the cable is being wound.
To avoid certain of these drawbacks, certain control devices are configured to control the cable and fulfill the function of positioning the cable both when the cable is unwound from the reel and when the cable is wound around the reel. In particular, certain control devices substantially fulfill the function of making sure that the cable is wound on the reel in a spiral shape having a defined pitch. However, these control device cannot detect possible abnormalities in the way in which the cable is wound and/or unwound.